


Savior

by InfernityChick



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Heavenly Host, Reader Insert, Ryou - Freeform, Saving, Sensei - Freeform, Students, Tokiko - Freeform, Yuki - Freeform, ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick
Summary: The reader is a teacher at Heavenly Host.  Will she be able to save the poor children before cruel fate gets them? Or is it already too late?





	1. Savior

In this version, Sachiko doesn't kill the kids, it is the teacher that was down there. Also, the reader is an assistant teacher at the elementary school who helps with Tokiko, Yuki and Ryou's classes and tutors each of them as well. The reader is 20 and is an aspiring teacher.

 

 

It was after school and I packed all my papers. I put on my jacket and grabbed my briefcase and headed out of the classroom I worked in today. Sadly, I wasn't staying later today because both Ryou and Tokiko were absent from school today, so that meant no study sessions. As I was leaving I saw the last of the students I tutor on a regular basis.  
"Oh Yuki-chan, why're you still here?" I asked the young girl as I set my briefcase on the floor.  
"Um... I had a fight with my mom this morning, and I really don't want to go home right now. So, I figured I'd wait here for just a bit more." Yuki replied sweetly.  
"Well I'm sure your mother's worried about you."  
"I know. I'm gonna go home once the rain slows down a bit."  
"Alright then. Be sure you head straight home." I said as I ruffled her brown hair.  
"I will!" Yuki replied.  
"Good. I've gotta get going, now. See you tomorrow Yuki-chan." I said hurriedly as dashed out of the school and to the train station to make the 3:30 train. However, halfway there I realized I left my briefcase at the school. 'Crap!' I sighed as I realized that if have to wait until the 5:00 train instead since I had to go back. I walk back to the school, but once I get there and picked up my briefcase I noticed Yuki was gone. 'Did she go home? But that doesn't make sense. She would've had to have passed me on my way back because that's the direction she walks to go home. Could she have gone back inside?' I thought as I started to walk into the building. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone coming, and for some reason I hid behind a corner. It turned out to be Yoshikazu Yanagihori, and he headed to the basement door. 'Why is he going down there after school hours?' I thought as I went to the door when he closed it. Yanagihori had been acting strange the past few days and I wanted to know what was going on. I quietly opened the door and descended the wooden stairs. What I saw was terrifying and it took everything in me not to scream.   
Ryou, Yuki, and Tokiko were tied up on the ground. Ryou and Tokiko were blindfolded, but Yuki wasn't yet. They were all struggling and crying for someone to save them. Yuki looked my way and saw me. I quickly put my finger to my lip, telling her to stay quiet, but I mouthed "I'll save you kids." I slowly and quietly went back upstairs. I quickly looked for something to fight with, seeing as how Yanagihori could easily overpower me, especially if he had a weapon of some kind. I soon settle on an umbrella that was just laying near the shoe lockers - better than nothing I guess. I also called the police and ambulance and quickly told them the situation and then left the phone upstairs. I thought that sneaking up on him would be the best strategy, but halfway down I heard a bloodcurdling scream. 'Ryou-kun!' I thought as I dashed down the rest of the stairs. When I got to the bottom, Yanagihori had just stabbed Ryou in the stomach with a pair of scissors.   
"Get away from them!" I screamed as I hit him over the head with the umbrella as hard as I could. He stumbled back a bit and hit the wall, falling to the ground. I quickly grabbed the pocket knife on the table in the corner and cut the rope tying the kids' feet and hands.  
"S-Sensei?" Tokiko stuttered as her and Yuki took off their blindfolds while I finished cutting Ryou's bindings and took off his blindfold.  
"Girls, run upstairs as fast as you can! I'll be right behind you!" I commanded as I picked up Ryou and ran after the girls up the stairs. Halfway up I heard heavy footsteps following us and urged the girls to run faster. As soon as we exited the basement I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I heard a loud pounding on the door.  
"Give those kids back!" Yanagihori shouted as he continued banging on the door, but I leaned all my weight against the door and locked the bolts on the door. All three were crying and scared out of their minds, and they had a right to be. Once my adrenaline lowered a bit I remembered that Ryou was really hurt. I gently laid him on the floor and looked over his injury. I knew it would be too risky to take out the scissors, but I had to stop the bleeding. I ripped off my coat and pressed it around the scissors in his stomach.  
"S-Sensei... It hurts..." Ryou cried. I grabbed his hand in one of mine as I continued to put pressure on his wound. 'Where the hell are the cops and ambulance!?' I thought angrily.  
"Hey Ryou-kun, don't worry. Everything will be okay." I said, but I could see that his breathing was becoming my labored.  
"Is Ryou going to be okay Sensei?" Tokiko asked as she continued to hug Yuki in fear.  
"He'll be fine as soon as the doctors get here, and they're on their way. Ryou-kun just has to be strong." I replied, but I grew worried as I felt Ryou's blood soak through my coat and his grip on my hand weaken. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were drooping. "Ryou-kun! Don't fall asleep! Come on I can hear the sirens now! Everything will be okay!" I cried in relief as I finally did hear the sirens. "Yuki and Tokiko, please go to the entrance and get the paramedics in here."  
"Okay." They both replied and ran toward the entrance.  
"Sensei, I'm scared..." Ryou said.  
"Hey, I'm right here, and I won't leave your side until you want me too." I replied as the paramedics finally came in. They assessed the situation and carefully put him on the stretcher. I had to let go of his hand for them to do that, but Ryou instantly reached his hand out again.  
"Sensei!" Ryou called out. The paramedics let me walk out next to Ryou.  
"I'm right here." I said as I smiled. When we got out I saw that Yuki and Tokiko's parents were there and were thankful that their children were okay. But I didn't see Ryou's parents. I was allowed to climb into the ambulance because Ryou wanted me to stay with him. Before we pulled away from the school I saw the police bring Yanagihori out in handcuffs and put him in the police car.


	2. Hospital

Once we got to the hospital, Ryou was rushed into surgery and I was examined to make sure I was okay. The nurse who looked over me asked me to stay in the waiting room. I anxiously sat in a seat, and a few minutes later a police officer came up to me.  
"Are you the teacher from the Heavenly Host incident?" the officer asked. I assumed he saw me there and also from Ryou's blood on my shirt. I just nod sadly in response. "I need to ask you a few questions. Do you mind coming with me for a bit?" I figured that Ryou wouldn't be out of surgery for some time, so I thought that it wouldn't hurt. We both went into an empty office room. He asked me what happened and the standard follow-up questions. However, something still struck me as strange.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are Ryou-kun's parents? I saw Yuki-chan and Tokiko-chan's parents at the school, but Ryou-kun's still aren't here." I asked, worried that something had happened to them.  
"Well before I answer that, have you noticed anything strange about Ryou-kun recently?" the officer inquired.  
"Well he's been a bit more quiet than normal, and he hasn't been staying for tutoring as often anymore either, but I had assumed that was because of his father's recent death." I answered solemnly. I had been informed a month ago that his father had passed in a car accident.  
"I see. What about his mother?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I don't speak to his mother, but she hasn't shown up for the recent parent-teacher conference."  
"Okay. My last question, have you noticed any...injuries...on Ryou-kun?" That question really made me think. Is he insinuating that Ryou is being abused at home?!  
"I had seen some bruises on his arms or legs from time to time, but I just assumed they were from playing with other kids and that they got a bit rough. Oh god! How didn't I see it?!" I cried as I realized that I had failed to help a student that was in need of help.  
"As an answer to your previous question, a doctor had told us the extent of his injuries, and they just didn't seem to be connected to this crime. The bruises were just too old. So we went to Ryou-kun's home and met his heavily intoxicated mother. As we asked her some questions, we quickly determined that she had been abusing Ryou-kun since his father's death. And thus, we took her into custody."  
"Then what'll happen to Ryou-kun once he gets out of the hospital?" I asked worriedly.  
"He'll most likely be put into foster care since he has no family members that are willing to take him in."  
"But that's insane! How could you do that to him after what he's just gone through?!" I asked angrily as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table we were sitting at.  
"Well what do you propose we do?" What was I doing? I don't understand exactly why I was so adamant about this, but I couldn't just let Ryou get tossed into foster care and forgotten! He needs to be with people who care about him and will take the time to help him heal mentally and physically.  
"I'll take him..." I whispered as I came to that conclusion.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'll take him." I said more sure this time.  
"Are you sure you want to do this young lady?" the officer asked in confusion.  
"Yes I am."  
"What makes you think you can take care of a child as young as you are?" the officer asked skeptically.  
"I make a good living working at the school. I live in a safe apartment building in a two bedroom apartment. And I've taught and tutored Ryou-kun for the past two years, so I think he'd be a bit more comfortable with me than a complete stranger."  
"Why are you fighting so hard for a student?"  
"Because right now he's fighting for his life in surgery. The least I can do is fight for him to make sure he'll be happy." Just as I said that a knock sounded at the door.  
"Come in." the officer said and the door opened to reveal a doctor.  
"Are you with Ryou-kun?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes! How is he?!" I asked anxiously.  
"The surgery was a success. He's going to be just fine." the doctor replied with a smile. Tears of relief ran down my cheeks as the anxiety drained from my body, however my strength went with it and I slowly crumbled to the ground until I was on my knees.  
"Are you alright ma'am?" the doctor asked concernedly.  
"Yes, just so relieved. Can I see him?"  
"Well he's resting right now..."  
"Please! I promised that I'd be with him." I stated earnestly.  
"Well, I guess it can't hurt as long as you're quiet and let him rest." the doctor sighed.  
"Of course I will." I answered as I stood up. The doctor left the room and I was about to follow him until...  
"Young lady, I'll trust you now and look into getting Ryou into your custody." the officer said as he got up from his seat and was ready to leave.  
"Thank you." I replied gratefully as I left to follow the doctor to Ryou's room.


	3. Hospital Part 2

     The doctor led me to a room in the intensive care unit of the hospital.  When we walked in, the sight broke my heart.  Ryou laid motionless on the white bed, and I noticed his skin was pale enough to almost match the sheets.  He was hooked up to a heart monitor, an oxygen mask, an IV and a blood transfuser.  Seeing such a small child like this was awful, and I felt like it was my fault.  If only I had been faster then he wouldn't be like this.  
     "He'll have to stay here for at least a week before he can be released.  Then again, that's as long as nothing bad happens.  I've got other patients to attend to.  If anything happens just push the button on his bed." the doctor said as he left the room.  It took a bit for me to snap out of my trance, but I was soon able to control myself again and I walked to his bedside.  I pulled over a chair and sat right beside him.  I took his tiny, cold hand in mine and held it.  It scared me how cold he was, but the heart monitor assured me that he was still alive.  
     "I'm so sorry Ryou-kun... This is all my fault.  If only I had been faster, I could've saved you this pain.  If I had asked you about your injuries, I could've saved you that pain too.  I'm so sorry..." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks once again.  Am I really fit to be his guardian?...  Can I really protect him at all?...  No!  Who else will if I don't?!  I swear that from now on I'll be the best I can, for Ryou's sake if nothing else.  Suddenly I felt Ryou grip my hand tightly and I saw his face had a pained and scared expression on his face.  
     "No...  It hurts... Stop it..." Ryou called out in his sleep and tears streamed down his pale cheeks.  He must be having a nightmare.  What should I do though?  Should I wake him up?  But the doctor told me to let him rest.  He let out a pained cry and that made me make up my mind.  I gently stroked his hair and rubbed my thumb over his hand that gripped mine.  
     "Ryou-kun, it's a dream.  You're safe now.  I'm right beside you.  I'll protect you." I whispered, hoping that he could hear me.  I assumed that he did because he slowly started to relax some and his grip on my hand loosened slightly.  A moment later I saw his big brown eyes looking up at me.  
     "S-Sensei?" Ryou speaks in a raspy voice.  
     "Yup, I'm right here.  Are you okay Ryou-kun?" I asked as I continued to stroke his hair, seeing as it looks like it helps calm him down.  
     "My tummy hurts."  
     "I see, it'll get better soon okay?" I replied sadly since there was nothing I could do to help.  Suddenly Ryou's eyes widen - I guess in a realization of sorts - and he struggled to try and get out of bed.  
     "Ryou-kun, what're you doing?  You need rest!" I scolded as I gently pushed his shoulders to the bed to keep him laying down.  
     "No!  I've gotta go home Sensei!  Mother will be so mad if I don't go home now!" Ryou replied scared as he continued to get up.  
     "Ryou-kun, listen to me!  You're hurt and you need rest.  And, your mom was taken to jail for what she did to you." I explained and once I finished Ryou immediately stopped struggling.  
     "Really?" Ryou asked almost worried it seemed.  
     "Yes, she won't be able to hurt you anymore." I replied as I released my grip on his shoulders, but went back to holding his hand.  
     "But, where am I supposed to go?" Ryou asked sadly.  
     "Well, if you want, you can stay with me."  
     "C-Can I really Sensei?!"  
     "Of course you can.  A nice police officer is looking into getting you put into my care."  
     "But I don't want to be a burden on you Sensei." Ryou replied solemnly.  I used my free hand to ruffle his hair.  
     "You won't be a burden to me.  You can be like an adorable little brother to me.  Oh and you don't need to call me Sensei anymore, just call me (Y/N) or whatever." I smiled as I saw him blush a bit.  
     "C-Can I call you Onee-chan?" Ryou muttered.  
     "Sure you can." I answered.  We talked for a while longer and about twenty minutes later a doctor came in to check in on him and change his IV.  An hour and a half later a nurse came into the room and said that visit hours were almost over and that since I wasn't technically his guardian yet then I couldn't stay the night.  
     "Please don't go Onee-chan!" Ryou protested in fear as he held my hand for dear life when I got up to leave.  
     "I'm sorry Ryou-kun, but they won't let me stay.  Don't worry though, I'll be back first thing in the morning." I replied reassuringly as I got him to loosen his grip enough to have him let go.  
     "You promise Onee-chan?"  
     "I promise, and you won't be by yourself.  There are doctors and nurses all around, so you're completely safe." I said as I grabbed my briefcase that the police officer brought over a while ago.  I looked back once more and saw a sad look on Ryou's face.  I walked back over to his bed, pulled the sheet covering him up to his chin and kissed his forehead.  
     "Sleep well Ryou-kun." I whispered and headed out of the hospital and to my apartment.  Once I got back I got a quick shower and went to bed.  Before I fell asleep I prayed that Ryou, Yuki, and Tokiko would all be able to get a good nights sleep.


	4. Hospital Part 3

A week had passed since the incident happened and I visited Ryou everyday - having to take off work or work from home, but they understood. The police officer - who I found out was officer Sasaki Aoi (Aoi as a shout out to my favorite Japanese singer Aoi Shota and Sasaki means "help" or "aid") - and he came through on his promise to help me adopt Ryou. I was able to sign and file the paperwork to adopt him a day ago, and Ryou was ecstatic about it and couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. I had also gotten the second bedroom in my apartment cleaned and ready for Ryou to come home hopefully soon.  
As I went to sign in to visit Ryou for the day, the doctor who was taking care of Ryou pulled me off to the side.  
"I heard you were able to finish all of the paperwork to adopt Ryou-kun." the doctor said.  
"Yes I was. Everything was finished yesterday."  
"Well I have some good news and bad news."  
"What's the good news?"  
"Ryou-kun will be able to go home today if he wishes."  
"Then what's the bad news?"  
"His injury still isn't completely healed, so you'd have to clean the wound and change his bandages everyday. And also have to administer the antibiotics to prevent infection. To do that we'll have you watch the nurse do it today - whereas we normally wait until you leave or before you come because of Ryou-kun's request to do that." I couldn't be happier that Ryou could finally come home, but I was worried if I could properly care for Ryou, especially if he asked them to keep how they care for him a secret. However, I think that if I see how it's done then I suppose I could do it if Ryou wants to come home.  
"Alright I'll do it if Ryou wants to come home today." I said, because in the end I'll leave this up to Ryou.  
"I see. Then let's get going." the doctor stated as we both head off to Ryou's new room that wasn't in the ICU anymore. When we got there we saw Ryou coloring in the coloring book I brought him a few days ago. When he heard the us walk in he immediately looked up and smiled when he saw me like he always does.  
"Hi Onee-chan!" Ryou said happily. I'm glad that he was slowly, but surely getting back to normal. He still doesn't really like being left in a room alone - that why they always leave his door open so he can hear people - he still protests to me leaving at night - probably because he has nightmares almost every night - and he always likes to hold my hand when I'm here, probably to assure himself that I was here and that it wasn't a dream - not that minded. I walked over to his bedside and he showed me the new picture he was coloring.  
"That's a really cool picture Ryou-kun." I said happily and he smiled at the praise. However, the doctor ruined the moment when he coughed to gain my attention.  
"Ryou-kun, I have something important to tell you. The doctor said that you can come home today."  
"Really?!"  
"Yup! But your tummy still isn't completely healed, so I'd have to learn how to take care of it to help you heal. Is that something you want to do?" I asked softly. I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and I could see the conflict in his eyes. What exactly was so bad about changing bandages and giving him medicine exactly anyway? After a few moments Ryou looked up at me with almost sad brown eyes.  
"Do you promise you won't hate me after seeing it Onee-chan?" Ryou asked as he put his free hand on his stomach. I let go of his hand and quickly, but carefully, wrapped my arms around his tiny body.  
"Nothing could ever make me hate you." I said reassuringly. I have no idea why, but over the past few days I had become more motherly toward Ryou - especially after he told me about his own mother. I pulled away from the hug and looked into Ryou's big brown eyes.  
"How about when we leave here we go and get some ice cream? I'm sure that you're tired of hospital food." I joked and Ryou smiled and nodded excitedly. He then looked over at the doctor.  
"I'm ready now." Ryou said confidently. The doctor nodded in response and went to get the nurse. They both soon come back in, with the nurse pushing in a cart and parked it right beside Ryou's bed. As it passed me I saw that there were gauze, white cloth squares, a water bottle, a bottle of antiseptic, a wash cloth, a tube of some cream, a syringe, a tiny bottle filled with a liquid, and a bottle of pills.   
"Come here." the doctor commanded as he stood on the opposite side of the bed from the nurse. I walked over and stood next to him as Ryou sat nervously on his bed.  
"Take note of what the nurse is doing now as I explain." the doctor said as the nurse helped take Ryou's shirt off and started to unwrap the gauze around his abdomen.  
"First, you'll have to change his bandages daily. There may be some bleeding the next couple of days, but nothing too serious. You'll have to bring him back a week from now for a check up." the doctor explained as the nurse finished unwrapping the gauze. "You'll have to use these sterol pads to help control the bleeding, however they can stick to the wound if the blood dried to it, so be careful while peeling it off." he advised as the nurse slowly removed the white pad that had a bit of blood soaked through. As she was pulling it off Ryou winced a bit in pain, but he looked up at me to confirm he was okay. The wound on his stomach didn't honestly look as bad as I thought it would. It was still quite red and was bleeding a bit, but he said that was normal.  
"Next, you'll have to clean the area with antiseptic. Don't worry, we'll provide you with everything we're using." the doctor said as the nurse soaked the wash cloth with the antiseptic and gently wiped the wound, causing the Ryou the take a sharp breath in pain as he gripped the sheets of his bed. I instantly reached out and stroked his hand to try and take his mind off the pain. Once the nurse finished, his grip on the sheets loosened and he relaxed a bit. "Then, you'll have to apply a small amount of cream to the wound. This will help reduce risk of infection, helps with the healing process, and reduces pain." the nurse proceeded to put some cream on her glove-covered fingers and tenderly applied the cream to Ryou's injury.   
"After that, you can then place another pad over the wound and wrap it in place." the nurse carefully places a new pad over the wound and then wrapped Ryou's abdomen with fresh gauze. "You aren't done there though. For one more week, he needs daily antibiotics in the form of both injection and pill."  
"But why both?" I asked curiously.  
"Since he's so young and because we have no idea what was on the weapon when it was used we want to take every precaution." the doctor explained as I watched the nurse draw the liquid from the tiny bottle into the syringe. She then injected it into a small tube connected to a vain they left in Ryou's arm from his IV, and now I see they kept it in to give him the medicine easier. "The only downside is that the injection medicine causes a momentary burning sensation at the injection sight, but it passes soon." the doctor explained when I saw Ryou grip his arm in pain after the nurse withdrew the needle from his arm. I felt so bad that he had to go through this every day, and the fact that I would soon be performing this doesn't help.   
The nurse then handed Ryou a pill from the pill bottle and the glass of water and Ryou downed both quickly. "And a downside to the pill is that it makes Ryou-kun a bit drowsy." the doctor finished as the nurse packed up the cart, helped put Ryou's shirt back on, and then left the room. "So do you think you'll be able to handle it?" the doctor asked seriously. I thought for a moment, but when I saw Ryou look at me expectantly I knew that I could do this.  
"I can handle it." I replied confidently. The doctor nodded and headed for the door.  
"I'll have the nurse get everything ready for you and I'll fill out the release paperwork." the doctor said as he left the room. I took a deep breath and turned back to Ryou, who looked to be in a bit of a daze.  
"Are you ready to be going home Ryou-kun?" I asked happily.  
"Yup." Ryou replied tiredly, but still clearly excited. The doctor came back in with a clipboard and a small bag that probably had the things I needed.  
"I just need you to sign this form and then Ryou-kun is good to go." the doctor said as he handed me clipboard and a pen. I quickly signed on the line and handed it back to the doctor. He handed me the bag, and a nurse came in with a wheelchair and put it by Ryou's bedside. She also disconnected him from the heart monitor and made sure the small tube in his arm was secure.  
"I assumed with the medicine's side effect that he would want a wheelchair to leave. You can just leave the wheelchair with the receptionist." the doctor said as both he and the nurse bid us a good day and left the room. I helped Ryou get into the chair, and only then had I realized how light he was - which was sad when I realized it was because his mom didn't properly care for him. I wheeled him to the elevator and down to the ground level. I figured it would just be easier to carry him to my car, so when we got to the reception area I kneed down in front of Ryou, facing away from him.  
"Climb on Ryou-kun." I said happily as I looked over my shoulder. Ryou hesitated for a moment, but he eventually reached out and wrapped his frail arms around my shoulders. I secured my arms under his legs and adjusted him to be able to carry him while still holding the bag I was given. I then walk out of the hospital and to my (vehicle). I set the bag carefully on the ground and somehow was able to open the backseat/passenger door. I gently set Ryou in the seat and buckle his seatbelt. I grabbed the bag and asked Ryou to hold onto it. I shut his door, hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.


	5. Home

I drove for a bit, and every now and then I would glance at Ryou to see his drowsiness wear off and give way to complete excitement. I then pulled into the parking lot of a small ice cream shop.  
"Why're we here Onee-chan?" Ryou asked confusedly.  
"Don't you remember? I promised I would take you to get ice cream before we left the hospital. So you ready?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt, but when I looked over Ryou had a look of apprehension on his face. "Ryou-kun, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, but then I realized that it might have something to do with how his mother treated him. I could only imagine the emotional scars he has. I reach over and ruffled his hair, causing him to look at me in surprise.  
"Don't worry about it Ryou-kun. You never need to be scared of me. And never be scared to tell me if there's something you want or need." I said happily. I knew it would take a while before he could completely trust me and other people again, but I'll do my best to help mend his scars. "Now let's go and get that ice cream." I giggled and got out of the car. Ryou soon hopped out of the car too and followed me into the ice cream shop after he grabbed my hand. We both walked up to the counter and the happy cashier greeted us, but Ryou hid behind me.  
"Ryou-kun, is everything okay?" I asked, but he stayed hidden behind me. I guess he's still scared around strangers, and that's understandable. I turned and kneeled down to Ryou's level. "What kind of ice cream would you like Ryou-kun?"  
"C-Can I have vanilla please?" Ryou asked timidly.  
"Of course." I replied as I stood up and faced the cashier again as Ryou remained behind me. "Can I have one vanilla cone and one (flavor) cone please?" I asked.  
"Of course." the cashier said as she went and made the cones. She soon came back with our ice cream and I pulled out my wallet. "Oh don't worry about it. It's on the house." the cashier said sweetly as she handed me my ice cream and held Ryou's out for him to take.  
"It's okay Ryou-kun." I reassured him and he stepped out just enough to grab his ice cream.  
"Th-Thank you." Ryou stuttered and the cashier just smiled. We both headed to one of the empty tables and only then I noticed that it was just us. Ryou happily ate his ice cream, getting some of it on his cheeks, so I giggled and used a napkin and wiped his cheeks. We soon finished our ice cream and we decided to head home. The two of us piled into my (vehicle) and a fifteen minute drive later we were at my apartment building.   
I pulled into my parking spot and said, "We're home!" I turned off my car and Ryou hesitantly gets out after me. I take the bag from Ryou and take his hand in my free one and led him to the door. I let go of his hand for a moment to punch in the code to unlock the door and then we went in.   
"Hello (Y/N)-san!" my neighbor, Eri, said as she came out of the nearby elevator. Ryou immediately hid behind me again. "And who is this little cutie?" Eri asked when she noticed Ryou.  
"Oh this is Ryou-kun. Remember I told you about him earlier this week?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah that's right! Sorry about what happened kiddo." Eri exclaimed loudly, obviously making Ryou nervous.  
"Oh well we've gotta go up to the apartment now." I said awkwardly.  
"Oh yeah, I should be heading off to work now. I'll talk to ya later." Eri said as she dashed out of the building. I swear I have no idea where her energy comes from. Either way, Ryou and I both went into the elevator and I pressed the fourth floor button. I liked how my apartment wasn't too high up, but it also wasn't too low either. When we exit the elevator we made a right and stopped at apartment 417. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. As soon as we head in I set the bag of Ryou's stuff on the dinning table to go through later. I gave Ryou a tour of my apartment that included the kitchen, a large living area, a nice-size bathroom, Ryou's room and my room - which were across the little hallway. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 12:30.  
"Hey Ryou, are you hungry for some lunch?" I asked, but then I heard his stomach growl and that answered my question. Ryou blushed in embarrassment and I just laughed at how cute he was and patted his head.  
"How about some toast and fruit?" I asked as I remembered how the doctor said I can't give him any heavy foods for now. Ryou nodded happily and I smiled.  
"Alrighty, you can go and sit on the couch while I make us lunch. Feel free to turn on the TV." I said as I headed off to the small kitchen. I heard him walk away and the TV turn on, so at least I know he's getting a bit more comfortable. I popped the last few pieces of bread I had into the toaster and made a mental note that I'd have to go grocery shopping. I go into the fridge and pulled out various fruits, washed them and then cut them up/took off the stems. The toast soon popped up and I called Ryou to the table once I plated everything.   
After we finished our tasty lunch something hit me: Ryou didn't have any pjs to wear tonight or any cloths to wear tomorrow! 'What a great start!' I thought frustrated that I hadn't thought of that earlier, but to be fair I didn't know he would be coming home today. Ryou goes back to the couch and watched an anime that was on after he finished eating. I went into the bathroom and found a new toothbrush he could use, and I figured that I could give him a small t-shirt I had somewhere. Before I looked in my room for something for him to wear, I went back into the living area and went to go through the bag. What I saw made me so happy. There were two pairs of shorts for him, a t-shirt that was his size, underwear, and a pair of tennis shoes along with everything I needed to change his bandages. There was also a note that read:  
Dear (Y/N)-san,  
The staff at the hospital and the kind police officer Sasaki were able to put together this bag of Ryou-kun's only belongings. Officer Sasaki had informed us that the majority of Ryou-kun's clothes and belongings were destroyed by his mother, and these were all we could gather together. Please accept this as a sort of "start-up" gift for Ryou-kun's new life.  
The hospital staff  
I almost cried at the kindness these strangers had shown Ryou, and I was just so grateful for this. I left everything out on the table and went back to the couch and sat next to Ryou. Once I sat down, Ryou curled up next to me as he watched the anime. Ryou ended up falling asleep a few minutes later, so I carefully got up and laid him down. I grabbed my fluffy throw blanket that was on the couch and covered him up. I then went ahead and called the principal and told him that Ryou was finally home and that I'd return to work and he'd return to school as soon as we could. He wished us luck and we ended the conversation. I opened up my laptop on the coffee table by the couch and did my assigned work for the day, and I also got some schoolwork for Ryou for when he feels up to it. About an hour later, my cellphone rang with an unknown number on the caller ID.  
"Hello?" I answered skeptically.  
"Hello, is this (L/N)-san?" the female voice on the other end asked.  
"Yes, may I ask who this is?"  
"My apologies, this is Kanno Katori, Yuki's mother."  
"Oh hello Kanno-san. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"  
"Well, Takamine-san informed myself and Tsuji-san that Ryou-kun is living with you now and that he was home from the hospital."  
"Yes he is indeed."  
"Would you mind if the girls came to see him? They've both been so worried about him."  
"Of course they can come and see him! How about you all come over around 5 o'clock?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Alright, I'll text you my address."  
"Right, and I'll let Tsuji-san know as well."  
"Thank you. Well I'll see you then."  
"Yes, have a good day."  
"You too." I said and then hung up. I'm so glad that the girls want to visit Ryou. It'll be nice to get some other interactions besides with just me. I sent a text to Yuki's mother with my address and told her to text me when they get to my building so I could let them in. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30, so I decided to put Ryou's bag and clothes away and clean up some stuff. I put everything back in the bag and then put it in my room, incase the kids wanted to play in Ryou's new room. After I did some quick cleaning I saw the time was only 3:15, so I sat back down at my laptop to finish more of my work.


	6. The Visit

     Ryou woke up around 4:30 and he looked around, probably figuring out where he was.  "Well good morning sleepy head.  Have a nice nap?" I asked jokingly, to which he pouts cutely.  I giggled when I looked up and noticed his bed head.  I got up and grabbed a comb from the bathroom and came back to the couch and sat down.  "Come here Ryou-kun.  Let me fix your hair." I said happily as I patted my lap.  Ryou hesitantly crawled over to me and I lifted him onto my lap.  I run my fingers and the comb through his soft dark brown hair.  
     "Oh yeah!  Yuki-chan and Tokiko-chan are coming over in a bit Ryou-kun." I said as I continued to play with his hair, and since he didn't push me away I guess he was okay with it.  
     "They are?!" Ryou asked excitedly.  
     "Yup.  They were worried about you and wanted to come see you.  They'll be here around 5.  What would you like for dinner tonight?"  
     "Can we have ramen?"  
     "Hmm, I guess that'll be fine.  I'll order it in a bit."  
     "Yay!" Ryou cheered and my phone began ringing.  
     "Oh that must be Yuki-chan's mother." I said as I set down the comb and picked up the phone.  "Hello?... Oh you're all here? Great I'll be down in a minute to let you in... Okay... Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Ryou.  
      "I've gotta go downstairs and let them in.  Do you want to come or stay here?" I asked as I put Ryou back on the couch and stood up.  
     "Um, can I stay here and wait for you guys." Ryou asked nervously.  I guess he's trying to gain courage again, but I can't help but think he looked so cute.  
     "Alright, I'll lock the door on my way out, 'kay?" I asked, hoping that it'll make him feel better.  Ryou just nodded and I went to the entryway, put on my shoes and opened the door.  "Well I'm off."  
     "See you soon Onee-chan." Ryou said as he peeked over the couch and watched me walk out.  I went downstairs using the elevator and quickly unlocked the door for the two women and two little girls.  
     "Sensei!" the girls called excitedly when they saw me and immediately tackled me in hugs.  
     "Haha it's great seeing you two again." I said happily as I hugged the girls back.  They let me go after a minute and I stood in front of the two women.  
     "Hello I'm (L/N) (Y/N).  It's nice to meet you both." I said cheerfully.  
     "The pleasure is all ours.  Actually there is something we both wanted to say." the women, who I assumed was Yuki's mother by her voice, said seriously.  
     "Oh?" I questioned confusedly.  Both women then bowed deeply in front of me.  
     "Thank you so much." they said in unison.  
     "'Thank you'?  For what?" I asked.  
     "You saved our daughter's lives.  There's nothing we could every do to repay you." Tokiko's mother said  
     "Don't worry about it.  I wasn't just going to stand by and do nothing.  But enough about that, let's go up to the apartment.  Ryou-kun's waiting for us." I said awkwardly and led them all to the elevator.  We got up to my floor quickly and the girls were skipping around as they were excited to see their friend.  I stopped at my door and unlocked it, revealing my apartment.  Ryou peeked over the couch again and when the girls saw him they flipped out.  
     "RYOU-KUN!!" the girls called out and ran over to the couch and tackled Ryou in hugs.  
     "Settle down girls.  Remember that Ryou-kun is still healing." Tsuji-san scolded and the girls quickly let the small boy, scared that they had hurt him, but he said that he was okay.  
     "Hey Ryou-kun, why don't you show the girls your new room.  But just be careful not to hurt yourself when playing." I said and he led the girls to his bedroom.  "Please take a seat.  I'll get some tea." I said to the moms.  
     "Oh please don't trouble yourself." Kanno-san exclaimed.  
     "It's no trouble at all." I replied happily as I went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea.  Once it was done I poured it into three cups and took them to the couch.    
     "So how is Ryou-kun doing?" Tsuji-san asked as I gave her her cup of tea.  
     "Well, he's slowly been getting better.  The doctors say that he's been healing really well so far.  He is still hesitant to talk to anyone he doesn't know and he doesn't like being by himself, I'm really surprised that he decided to stay here while I came to get you all.  How have the girls been holding up?" I asked concernedly.  
     "Tokiko-chan has been having nightmares almost every night and she's scared to go to school.  It took four days to convince her to go back to school.  But, she is making progress at moving on all the same." Tsuji-san said sadly.  
     "Yes, Yuki-chan was almost the exact same way.  But, whenever I told her that she'd get to visit Ryou-kun today though she was so happy to hear that he was okay and finally home, not to mention living with you." Kanno-san said.  
     "I only hope that they can rise from that experience." I said.  
     "So how has your newly found motherhood been treating you?" Tsuji-san asked jokingly.  
     "Oh um Ryou-kun's more like a little brother to me than a son.  He also only views me as a big sister." I answered awkwardly.  
     "Even so, you are still his legal mother.  If you need any help or advise, feel free to ask me." Kanno-san said as she handed me a slip of paper with her phone number and address on in.  
    "Feel free to talk to me anytime as well.  We both owe you our daughters' lives, so it's the least we could do." Tsuji-san added as she also handed me a paper.  
     "Thank you both very much." I said, thankful that I had two more people who are willing to look out for me.  The three of us talked for another hour before they decided to leave.  
     "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?  I was going to order some ramen." I inquired as they called the girls into the living room.  
     "I'm sorry, but Yuki-chan has a doctors appointment that we have to go to." Kanno-san replied as the three children came into the room.  
     "Yes, and Tokiko-chan has dance practice." Tsuji-san said as the four of them walked to the door and got on their shoes.  
     "Well thank you all for coming over today." I said happily.  
     "It was our pleasure.  Thank you for the tea." Kanno-san replied.  
     "Bye Sensei!  Bye Ryou-kun!" Yuki and Tokiko said before leaving with their mothers and Ryou said a "bye" as well.  
     "Did you have fun Ryou-kun?" I asked as I headed back to the couch, followed by Ryou.  
     "Yup!" Ryou replied happily as he sat on the couch, and I grabbed the phone to order some ramen for the two of us.  It arrived a short time later and we are the delicious noodles.  After dinner it was about 7:00, so I figured Ryou should get a bath.  However, I remembered that the doctor said that I can't get his bandages or wound wet yet, for fear of bleeding or infection.  They said that I should just wash him with a cloth and wash his hair without getting soap in his wound.  
     "Hey Ryou, how about we get you washed up before bed?" I asked, and Ryou just looked at me confusedly.  
     "But how can I take a bath with...?" Ryou trailed off sadly as he placed a had on his stomach.  
     "Well I can help wash your hair and we can just use a soapy washcloth to wash you up.  It might make you feel better before bed." I suggested.  Ryou thought about it for a moment, but soon agreed we both headed off to the bathroom and I grabbed a clean washcloth, soaked it, put soap on it and rung it out a bit.  
     "Ryou, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt.  Do you need help?" I asked, but Ryou shook his head and slowly took off his shirt.  I had him sit on a little stool and started to gently wipe Ryou's shoulders, arms, back and legs.  I cleaned the cloth of soap and wiped the soap off of him.  I then had him move over to the tub to wash his hair.  Once I was done washing his hair I dried it with a towel and got up.    
     "I'm going to get you some clothes to sleep in.  You can wash the rest of you right?" I asked and Ryou just blushed and quickly nodded.  I smiled and left the bathroom.  I grabbed a pair of underwear and a pair of shorts from his bag, but he still needed a shirt, so I went to my bedroom and looked through my drawers and found an old, small, blue shirt that would do for now.  I went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
     "Ryou-kun, I'll leave your clothes outside the door.  I'll be in the living room when you're done." I said through the door as I set the pile of clothes right outside the door.  I went back and sat on the couch again, and about two minutes later Ryou came in with his damp hair and oversized shirt, making him look so cute.  I giggled slightly and went back to the bathroom and grabbed the hairdryer.  I went back to the couch, plugged it into a nearby outlet and motioned for Ryou to sit on my lap.  I turn the hairdryer on a low setting and pick up the comb from earlier and start drying and combing Ryou's hair.  
     After I finished drying Ryou's hair I set the dryer and comb to the side and I turned the TV onto a channel for Ryou to watch for a while.  About a half hour later, Ryou had fallen asleep.  I didn't want to wake him up, so I carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed.  I laid him in his bed and tucked him in.  "Goodnight Ryou-kun.  Sleep tight." I whispered as I kissed his forehead and left his room, leaving his door open a bit.    
     A few hours later, I take a quick bath and got ready for bed.  I figured tomorrow I would take Ryou shopping for stuff he would need.


	7. Nightmare

     I woke up around 2 in the morning to hear a whimpering noise coming from outside of my room.  I slowly got out of bed and stepped out of my room.  I put my ear against Ryou's room and found that it was the source of the noise.  Afraid that Ryou was hurt I hurriedly opened his door, only to see him sitting up in his bed with his knees to his chest and trying to quiet his crying.  I figured he had had a nightmare, so I quickly walked over to his bed and pulled him into a hug.  
     "It's okay Ryou.  I'm right here." I whispered as I soothing combed through his hair.  
     "O-Onee-chan?" Ryou stuttered, but soon hugged me back and I could feel his tears soak the front of my pajama shirt.  We stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt Ryou relax, and I noticed that he had fallen back asleep.  I carefully laid him back in bed and was about to go back to my room, until I felt a small hand grip my sleeve.  "Please stay Onee-chan?" Ryou asked tiredly.  I giggled and sat on the side of his bed.  
     "I'll stay for a bit longer.  So please try and get some sleep." I said as I gently caressed his cheek.  He closed his eyes in response and he soon fell completely asleep.  I tiptoed out of his room, leaving the door cracked open this time, and went back to my room.  'Is this the first time he's had a nightmare?  No, he's had them before from what the doctor told me.  I just hope that his nightmares subside soon.' I thought as I crawled back into bed and soon fell back asleep.


	8. Shopping

The next morning I woke up pretty early, so I got up and went to make some breakfast.  I make some small omelets and toast.  Just as I set everything on the table and poured some orange juice for Ryou and (drink) for me, Ryou walked in while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
     "Good morning Ryou-kun." I greeted cheerfully as Ryou came over to the table.  
     "Good morning Onee-chan." Ryou said happily as he sat in his chair.  We ate our breakfast, but we both knew what came next.  
     "Hey Ryou, how about we change your bandages and then we can go shopping?" I asked as I washed the dishes and looked at Ryou, who stood next to me.  He nodded sadly, and I washed my hands and went to my room to get the bag from my room and brought it to the table.  I had Ryou sit in a chair and patted his head, trying to get him to relax.    
     I was able to easily change the bandages since there was almost no bleeding.  Once I wrapped the new bandages around his abdomen I pulled out the container of syringes and the bottle of medicine.  I draw the liquid into the needle to the marking.  I then gently pulled Ryou's arm with the tub toward me and I lined up the needle and the opening of the tube, but I felt Ryou tense up a bit.  I gently rubbed his shoulder and waited till he relaxed a bit before I injected the medicine into his vain.  Poor Ryou winced and grabbed his arm after I withdrew the needle and put it into a disposal container.    
     After that was finished both Ryou and I got dressed - Ryou wore one of my smaller shirts and the second pair of shorts that were in his bag - and we headed out.  We went to a nearby mall and went to a few different clothing stores.  I had a bit of money in my bank account, so buying Ryou the stuff he needed wasn't a problem, but it looks like I won't be able to take my yearly trip to (country) to see my family.  Oh well, maybe I'll skype my parents later and explain the situation to them.  Since they already knew that I adopted Ryou they were already excited to meet him, but understood that he needed time to heal first.  Surprisingly Ryou was calm when we went to the mall.  He still held my hand, but he didn't hide behind me the entire time, so at least I know he's making progress.  After a few hours of shopping for clothes, bedroom stuff, and a few toys we went to the food court for lunch.  Ryou got a sandwich and I got (food).  While we were eating, I could tell that there was something on Ryou's mind.  
     "Hey Ryou-kun, is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
     "Well...um... Onee-chan, when can I go back to school?" Ryou asked curiously and I almost choked on my food.  He actually wanted to go back to school?  
     "What brought this on Ryou?"  
     "Well when Yuki-chan and Tokiko-chan came over they were talking about all the fun things going on at school.  I guess it just made me miss it is all."  
     "Well you have a doctors appointment in a few days to check on your progress, so if they say it's okay then it's fine by me.  If you want I can give you the homework and lessons from your classes and help you get caught up."  At this Ryou's eyes lit up and he nodded impatiently.    
     After we finished our lunch, I remembered that I still had to go grocery shopping.  So, as we walked to my car from the mall I said, "We have one more stop and then we can go home."  
     "Where are we going Onee-chan?" Ryou asked as he got into my car.  
     We gotta go grocery shopping." I replied and then we headed off to the grocery store by my house.  We went in and I grabbed all the necessities, and I let Ryou pick out some snacks and dinner ideas.  We were in and out in twenty minutes and went home.  After putting everything away in the apartment, I went onto my laptop and pulled up all of the lessons and homework for Ryou.  I printed down all of the assignments and sat with Ryou at the table.    
     We had our study session for a few hours before we decided to take a break for the day.  I'm just so happy that Ryou actually wants to go back to school and normal life.  The only downside is that I'll have to transfer schools because the school doesn't want teacher's who are related to students.  I was told I could easily transfer to the middle school near the elementary school, so at least I wouldn't be too far away if Ryou needs me.    
     The rest of our day was pretty normal with us eating dinner - Ryou's choice - and going to bed.  I guess I could get used to this, and at least I'm not alone anymore.


	9. Bad News

A few days later, Ryou had his doctor's appointment. We were both anxious, because it would determine whether he could go back to school or not. However, the doctor said that Ryou was healing fantastically and that he could go back to school. They were able to take the small tube out of his arm, and they prescribed him antibiotic pills to take. Ryou was so excited about the news, so I took him out to the store to get some school supplies. Sadly, Heavenly Host wanted me to transfer to another elementary school since they don't like for teachers to be the parents/guardian of students. I explained that to Ryou, and even though he was a bit more nervous he still wanted to go to school. Since it was Sunday, Ryou and I decided to have a study day so that he would be caught up on lessons. There was a sudden knock on the door, so I got up from the dinning room table and looked through the peephole in the door. Outside my door was Officer Sasaki, so I immediately opened the door.  
"I'm sorry to bother you on a weekend ma'am." he said politely.  
"Please just call me (Y/N), and come on in." I replied as I opened the door wider and let him in. We both headed into the living room. "Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"  
"No thank you, I actually came to discuss something with you and Ryou-kun."  
"Oh okay, I'll be right back." I said as I went into the dinning room to find Ryou still working on the problems I have him. "Ryou-kun, can you come here for a minute?"  
"Sure Onee-chan!" Ryou replied happily and followed me into the living room. Ryou and I sat side-by-side on my couch and Officer Sasaki sat facing us in the chair across the coffee table.  
"I will get straight to the point of me coming here. Yanagihori Yoshikazu's sentencing has been decided." My heart immediately sped up at that and I could feel Ryou tense next to me.  
"W-What was the verdict?" I asked nervously.  
"It was determined that he is criminally insane and that he was not guilty by reason of mental disease. He'll be placed in a mental health facility until it is determined that he can rejoin society." Officer Sasaki said matter-of-factly. At this point, I could feel Ryou quivering, so I pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down.  
"So he gets just a slap on the wrist while these kids are scarred for life?! How is that fair?!" I said angrily, but I knew it wouldn't change anything. A few moments of silence passed and I finally was able to calm Ryou down a bit, so I took him back to the dinning room just so he wouldn't have to hear about it anymore. I go back into the living room and saw Officer Sasaki standing up.  
"I got called back to the station, so I have to go, but if you ever feel unsafe, give me a call." he said as he handed me a card with his name and his phone number on it. "What he did to those kids is unforgivable, but we can't change the law."  
"Thank you Officer Sasaki." I said gratefully as I took the card.  
"Please, just call me Aoi. Well, I should get going."  
"Thank you so much for everything Aoi." I said as I walked to the door with him and shut it behind him. I went to check on Ryou and saw him trying to focus on his work, but I could tell he was still a bit upset. The rest of the day I spent trying to cheer him up and get his mind off of it, and I think it worked since he didn't have any nightmares that night.  
And so, Monday finally came, and both Ryou and I got up early. Ryou hurriedly got dressed and we both ate our breakfasts. I decided it would be a good day to drive - seeing as it was a big day for both of us - so Ryou and I jumped into my car after making sure we had everything. Ryou was bouncing excitedly in his seat the whole way their and I was just happy to see him so cheerful after the recent news we got. I drove to Heavenly Host and walked with Ryou into the office. The secretary greeted us happily and said she would escort Ryou to his classroom. I gave him a final hug goodbye and headed back to my car to the new school I'd be working at.

 

Sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but the next one will be better I promise. Until next time, bye~bye.


	10. Living Hell

     The day proceeded normally.  I taught my morning classes smoothly, and before I knew it it was lunchtime.  I went to the teachers' lounge to make some lunch.  I suddenly had a bad feeling about something, so I quickly turned the tv on to the news station.  When I did the headline was that a patient had escaped from the mental hospital, and had infiltrated Heavenly Host.  I had a gut feeling about this, so I quickly stormed out of the school and hopped in my car.  I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to Heavenly Host, praying I wasn't too late.

3rd Person POV

     It started out as a normal school day.  The teachers and students were all happy about Ryou's return to school and the lessons continued as usual.  However, halfway through the school day, the principal came over the intercom.  "Teachers, please evacuate all students from the building.  There is an intruder.  I repeat: teachers, please evacuate all students from the building."  The teachers quickly organized the children and went to evacuate.  However, the intruder started firing off rounds and the children scattered frantically toward any exit.  Ryou ran into Yuki and Tokiko - seeing as their classes were near each other - but froze when they heard an all too familiar voice say "found you."  The three children ran down the hallway and into an empty classroom, hiding as quickly as they could - Yuki and Tokiko hid in the closet and Ryou dashed under the teacher's desk.  Yuki held Tokiko and tried to calm the hysteric girl down and Ryou pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears with his hands as he tried to quiet his crying.  Suddenly the door burst open to reveal an insane Yanagihori that was laughing at the children's horror.  
     "Come on out and play~. Hahaha that interfering Sensei isn't going to save you this time~.  Just come out and accept your fate." Yanagihori taunted as he swung the gun around and started kicking the desks.

(Y/N)'s POV

     I pulled into the parking lot and ran to the crowd gathered at the entrance of Heavenly Host as fast as I could, and as soon as I got there I saw students, parents, teachers, news reports, and police gathered outside of the school.  I made my way through the crowd, looking around and asking people where Ryou was, until I saw Aoi standing with the other police officers.  
     "Aoi-san!" I called out as I ran up to him.  "What's going on?!  Where's Ryou-kun?" I asked worriedly.  
     "Yoshikazu has trapped Ryou-kun, Yuki-chan, and Tokiko-chan in one of the classrooms.  We aren't able to locate the classroom they are in and the teachers and students said that Yoshikazu had a gun and threatened to kill the children if any police go in." Aoi explained.  I wasn't going to just stand by and let this maniac destroy Ryou, Yuki, and Tokiko's lives again, so I started to pass the police officers, but Aoi grabbed my shoulder before I went too close to the school.  
     "What in the world do you think you're doing?!"  
     "Yuki-chan, Tokiko-chan, and Ryou-kun are all still in there!  I've gotta do something!" I begged Aoi as he looked down at me with an apprehensive face.  
     "Alright." he finally said with a sigh.  I looked up at him in slight confusion.  "Get a wire and stun gun over hear!"  
     "But Captian!  We can't let a civilian go in there!" another officer protested.  
     "I trust her, and if we go in there then he'll surely kill the hostages." Aoi replied as a third officer brought what he asked for.  "We're only using a wire for you to give us the signal to come in and give us the room they are in.  The stun gun is for protection, since we are certain he has a gun.  I apologize that we can't give you a real gun." Aoi said as he helped put on the wire under my jacket and handed me the ear piece to put in and the stun gun.  "We're counting on you (Y/N)-san."  
     "I'll make sure to get those kids out." I said determinedly.  
     "Good luck (Y/N)-san.  If you need help then just press the button on your wire."  
     "Right.  Well, I'll be off." I said as I ran into the school and started my search. 'Wait for me kids!  I'm on my way!'


	11. The Choice

     I made my way through the emptied school and searched through many classrooms, until I heard a voice coming from one classroom on the second floor.  I peered in and saw Yoshikazu playing with a small gun in his hand.  'I think the best move it to do a sneak attack!' I thought as I looked around for something to use.  The first thing I saw was a fire extinguisher and thought that could work.  I go over and grab the metal object and peek inside the room.  
     "I think I play with the two in the closet first~." Yoshikazu said as he pointed his gun at the closet, and I knew it was now or never.  I dashed in and hit him in the back with the fire extinguisher, but it did very little except knock the gun out of his hand and my blood ran cold.  "I didn't expect you to interfere again.  You're really starting to piss me off girl." said angrily as he hit me with his gun and sent me flying into a student desk.  He charged at me with a scissors and I hurriedly rolled off the desk and got out of his way and away from the closet he said the kids were in.    
     "Stay still!" he yelled in frustration as he took another stab at me, and he was able to cut my cheek since he had me cornered.  I ducked under him and quickly pulled the stun gun from my pocket and it connected to his back and gave him a powerful shock.  He fell to the ground and I tried to catch my breath after dropping the stun gun.  I remembered the kids were still in the closet and, when I thought it was safe, I quickly went and opened the closet revealing Yuki holding Tokiko as they coward in the corner of the closet.  
     "Are you girls okay?" I asked worriedly.  They both looked up at me and looked relieved for a moment, but a look of horror washed over Yuki's face.  
     "Sensei, behind you!!" she warned fearfully.  I quickly turned around, but was met with a punch to the side of my head, almost knocking me unconscious.  
     "Hahahaha!  Did you think that would be enough to get rid of me?!  Well think again!" Yoshikazu laughed as he stomped toward me and raised his metal scissors.  I ended in backed into the corner of the room, so I had one of two choices: try to duck under him and go for his gun or try to grab the scissors from his hand.  I chose...

 

Now you can chose what you want to do, so go to that chapter and see what happens. Or read both it's up to you.


	12. Go for the Gun

     I chose to take my chance and go for his gun.  I looked for any opening, and when I saw one I went for it.  However, I only made it about three feet before he grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground.  He quickly sat on me so I couldn't get up and he wrapped his hands around my neck, strangling me.  I clawed at his hands and I could faintly hear the girls crying for me, but it sounded like it was getting further and further away.  I could feel him put more pressure on my neck, but just before I passed out his grip disappeared, and his body fell beside me.  I turned on my side, coughing and gasping for air, and I felt someone gently rub my back.  
     "(Y/N)-san!  Are you alright?" I heard someone ask, and when I looked up I saw Aoi.  
     "Aoi...san...?" I asked in between gasps of air.  
     "Yeah, you did great.  Everything's alright now." Aoi said as paramedics came in and took Yoshikazu away on a stretcher and one came to check on me.  He said I was lucky that Aoi came when he did or I would be dead.  Once the paramedic left the room, saying I should still go to the hospital to be safe, Aoi helped me stand and Yuki and Tokiko ran up to me.  
     "Are you okay Sensei?" Tokiko asked worriedly.  
     "I'll be okay." I said with a raspy voice reassuringly and ruffled her hair.  "But wait, where's Ryou-kun?" I asked concernedly.  In response, Yuki pointed over to the teacher's desk.  I motioned for Aoi to let me go and take the girls outside.  I walked - or more like stumbled - over to the teacher's desk, and walked around it until I saw Ryou curled up in the small opening in the desk.  He was shaking, his hands were pressed against his ears, and rivers of tears were streaming from his closed eyes.  I kneeled in front of him and carefully caressed his wet cheek.  His eye immediately shot open and I could see that it took a minute for it to register in his mind that he was safe now.  
     "O-Onee-chan?" Ryou questioned.  
     "Yup, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I replied cheerfully.  Ryou practically jumped on me, making me almost lose my balance, and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder.  I flinched a bit in pain, but I just wrapped my arms tightly around him as well, thankful that he was alright.  "Let's get out of here." I said and Ryou just nodded into my shoulder in reply.  I stand up, still holding Ryou, and carried him out of the school.    
     News coverage was outside, but I paid them no mind as Aoi came up to me and told me to get into the ambulance that was still there.  I tried to protest, but I ended up in the ambulance anyway.  Aoi also came along for the ride as well.  The paramedics tried to get Ryou to let go of me so they could check him for injuries and also start treating mine, but Ryou just shook his head and held me tighter.  I think he was afraid that if he let me go that I would disappear.  It took a bit of convincing, but he eventually loosened his grip and turned around in my lap so that they could examine him and be able to look at me.    
     Once we got to the hospital, I was taken to an examination room and they told Ryou to stay outside.  I assured Ryou that I'd be okay, and Aoi was nice enough to stay with Ryou.  The doctor said that my throat would be sore for a while, but I was fine after they patched up my cheek.  I met up with Ryou and Aoi in the waiting room, and they were both happy to hear I was okay.  Aoi offered to drive Ryou and I home, and we accepted his offer.    
     After this incident, Heavenly Host was shut down for good.  I transferred Ryou to another elementary school near our apartment and I continued to work at the middle school.  Since Yoshikazu had died because of the shot he took from Aoi, Ryou and the others felt a bit safer.  But, those kids would still carry mental - and physical for Ryou - scars of what Yoshikazu did to them.  I don't know what the future holds for all of us, but I hope that it'll lead to nothing but happiness for these kids.

 

 

~Good End~


	13. Grab the Scissors

     I decided that I should try to grab the scissors, since they seemed to be the immediate threat.  However, when I grabbed the scissors and tried to push them away from me, Yoshikazu smirked.  
     "Bad choice~." he teased and then used his almost monstrous strength and stabbed me in the shoulder.  I screamed in pain as Yoshikazu stabbed me over and over.  He stabbed me in my shoulder, my stomach, my leg, and my chest.  By the end or it I couldn't move and I could hardly breath.  "Well that made a mess now didn't it~." Yoshikazu said as I completely crumbled to the floor.  "Now who's next~?"  
     I could see everything he did as my vision was slowly blurring.  He went over and locked the classroom door before he went to the closet, where both Yuki and Tokiko were crying in fear.  They both tried to run, but he stabbed Yuki in the eye when she tried to get away.  
     "It hurts!  Someone help us!" she screamed before he hit her over the head.  He then proceeded to cut out her tongue and put it into a bag.  Tears spilled from my eyes as I realized that the only thing I could do was watch.  I couldn't move and I couldn't call for help.  Next was Tokiko.  He pinned her on the top of a desk and started cutting off the whole top of her head and putting it in another bag.  I couldn't take it anymore!  Why couldn't I have just died already if I can't even get up to try to save the kids.  Yoshikazu then walked over to the teacher's desk and dragged Ryou out from underneath it.  
     "No!!  Someone help!!  Onee-chan save m- AHHHHHHH!" Ryou screamed as Yoshikazu stabbed him in the stomach with the same scissors he used to kill Yuki, Tokiko, and soon me.  Ryou's screams made me cry even harder as he continued to cry out for me to help him.  I prayed that Ryou would at least fall unconscious, but he was awake for every stab.  After about ten stabs, Ryou stopped screaming and moving.  Yoshikazu then cut out his tongue like Yuki and put it in another bag.  He then left the room with all of the bags.  I used the last bits of my strength and dragged myself over to Ryou.  The whole front of his shirt was soaked in blood and even some of his intestines were coming out of the wounds, but I still carefully pulled him close to me and gently held him in my arms.  Not even a minute later darkness completely consumed me...

 

 

~Bad End~


	14. THE END... Or is it?

So what did you all think?  I'm thinking of making two sequels (one for the good and bad endings), but let me know if you guys would read them.  Alrighty, I'll be off now.  See you in the next one. Bye~bye.


End file.
